Mew Mew Prime!
by katmar1994
Summary: Miko Nakadia is a 15 year old girl with a secret. She and five other girls are the Tokyo Mew Mew's, these six girls are dragged into a war after Miko is captured by M.E.C.H. find out how the girls help team prime stop this group of baddies. I don't own Transformers or Tokyo Mew Mew.
1. First Meetings

HI! My name Miko Nakadia I have long black hair with white streaks that's in a pony tail, I wear a white short sleeved shirt with light blue jeans along with white shoes I almost forgot to say that I'm just an ordinary 15 year old...okay that's a lie I've got a secret that only my friends Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee know about, that's because we all share this secret and that is. The six of us are the Tokyo Mew Mew's!I guess your wondering how I met my friends and how we ended up in a fight that we didn't want to be a part of well here's what happened.

Miko pov: "Alright! This is it! One more attack and Deep Blue will be gone!" Zoey said, this is our final mission and we're about to destroy the leader of the Cyniclons and with Deep Blue gone the girls and I can take a break.

"Let's combine our powers everyone! Light Blaster!" I said as my weapon started to glow the others followed.

"Combat Castanets!" Bridget said as her weapon started to glow.

"ZaCross Whip!" Renne said, her weapon started to glow.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted, her weapon started to glow.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted, her weapon started to glow and our powers were sent to Zoey's weapon. "Strawberry Rod, full power!" She yelled, I sometimes forget just how powerful Zoey's strawberry rod can be until I see it again. A bright light came out and Zoey sent the attack straight to Deep Blue who had let out a rather loud ear-shattering roar then he was no more! The earth is finally safe and the girls and I can now live normal lives or so I thought.

My friends and I we're about to head back when out of nowhere this strange guys came and surrounded us. "So, you six girls are the Mew Mew's? I guess you'll do just fine with what I have in store for you." A scar face man said, this is bad I can't let my friends get captured so I did the only thing I could do. I started to hold these guys off while telling my friends to run and that I'll be okay.

"The others got away, sir." One lackey said, the man who's name I just learned is Silas just said. "That's alright we only need one and this girl will do just fine." I was scared but I knew I did the right thing by sending friends away from these guys. "Don't worry guys, I'll be alight." I thought.

Third person pov: At the Autobot's base, Agent Fowler had just alerted the bots that M.E.C.H. has a base set up on the outskirts of Tokyo and that they had captured a girl for some strange reason.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said so that's what Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee did. "Optimus, what are we going to with the girl once we find her?" Arcee asked, Optimus said that she will be taken back to base so team prime can protect her but what the bots didn't know was that the other Mews were on their way to save their friend.

"Okay, there's the base. What do we do now?" Kikki asked to which Renne answered. "We get in, find Miko and get out." So the girls transformed first. "Power Pendent, Mew-tamorphosis!" Once that was done they went in and started to kick bad guy butt.

"Alright, so my friends decided to come after me. Bad idea, so I need to get out!" Miko thought as she brought out her power pendant. "Power Pendant, Mew-tamorphosis!" Miko transformed her outfit looks just like Zoey's only instead of pink it's white since Miko has been infused with the DNA of the Snow Leopard that means she has the ears, tail and senses of the animal now. Miko used her light blaster to bust out of her cell and made a run for it suddenly she heard the sound of blasters.

"Where are those sounds coming from?" Miko said as she turned and saw the exit, just as she was about to get away a hand grabbed Miko from behind.

"Stop where you are." Silas said, the firing ceased. "If anyone moves, the girl dies." Miko looked up and saw four giant robot's, the leader spoke. "Silas, release the girl at once." Silas chuckled darkly, it sent shivers up Miko's spine.

"I don't think so. This girl has just the right power we need to change the world." Silas said, before he could continue a girl's voice shouted. "Heart Arrow!" the attack hit Silas causing him to let got of Miko. When that happened Miko ran to where the voice came from but ended up getting hit by one of the lackeys.

Renne pov: None of us could believe what just happened, Miko got hurt so we ran to her. "Miko!" We called out to her but she didn't answer this is bad. I couldn't help myself because my protective side took over as I looked at the person who did this.

"ZaCorss Whip!" I yelled as I sent my attack to the lackey who hurt my friend soon the others started to fight as well. "Combat Castanets!" Bridget yelled and hit two more of these guys.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki shouted as her attack to hit the men. "Heart Arrow!" Corina yelled out, soon M.E.C.H. retreated after that the four robot's who had been here came over to us, so the girls and I got in front of Miko.

"Don't you dare try to hurt our friend! If you do you'll regret it!" Kikki said, the tallest robot, I'm to assume he's the leader spoke. "We mean you six no harm, we only wish to help." I looked the girls then to Miko and the to the robot's. I looked into the leader's eyes, he was telling the truth about wanting to help so we agreed.

"Ratchet, send a ground bridge and prepare sick bay." The tallest robot said, soon a green and purple vortex opened up in front of us I guess it's a ground bridge whatever that is and just when I thought this day couldn't get any stranger the robot's changed into vehicles.

Corina and Bridget got into the truck with Miko, I got on the motorcycle, Kikki got into the camaro and Zoey got into the suv then we took off to the vortex. "Please let Miko be okay." I thought then I thought. "Did I make the right choice?"

We don't know what's beyond this vortex but we mew's will find out and face it together that's for sure! Whatever is going on I fear my friends and I will become part of another fight to protect the earth.


	2. Introductions

Zoey pov: When we went through the vortex all us of ended up in a huge base, at least it's big enough for the robots and it looks like there's one more and four humans two boys along with two adults, I wonder what's gonna happen now.

"How was the mission? Did you stop Silas?" The white and orange robot said while typing on some sort of computer, when the robots didn't answer right away he turned around and we came out surprising the white and orange robot. "Six humans! Why did you bring them here?!" The tallest robot started to explain while the girls and I went over to the other humans, Bridget saw that one of the adults was a nurse so I asked if she can help Miko.

"Hey, my name is Jack." The oldest boy said, he introduced us to he's mother June who is currently helping Miko. "My name is Rafael, but you can all me Raf." Then the other adult introduced himself as Agent Fowler so the girls and I introduced ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Zoey and these are my friends." I said, "Corina, nice to meet you." Corina said, "I'm Bridget." Bridget said, "The name's Kikki!" Kikki said, "And I'm Renne." Renne said, Jack's mother came over and said Miko will be just fine but said she's needs help to wake up. "Is there anything we can do to wake her up?" Raf asked, Renne said that there's a song we know that'll do the trick. The song its called 'Legend of the mermaid' so we began to sing.

 _The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast_

 _Before dawn, there was a melody I heard_

 _It's a very nostalgic song!_

 _The birds that fly towards the eastern sky_

 _now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut_

I noticed that Miko was starting to wake up because she started to sing with us.

 _Where the paradise of the seven seas lies_

 _After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again_

 _Even if there comes a day where everyone..._

 _Is to the journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries_

 _I'll never forget_

Miko pov: How long was I out? I didn't know but I do know I was in darkness till I heard my friends singing my favorite song 'Legend of the mermaid' so I started to sing along after that I woke up in a huge room this is strange.

"Miko!" Five voices called, I looked to my right and saw my friends and four other people looking at me with relief in their eyes. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said with a gentle smile as I sat up then changed back into my normal clothes and my friends did the same then we hugged. When I let go I scolded my friends for putting themselves in danger but Kikki said they did it to save me so I forgave them.

"Where are we?" I asked, it was then I saw the giant robots from before and leader spoke. "You six we're brought to our base for protection." I have a feeling he meant form that Silas guy and I have a feeling the girls and I are about to become part of something huge, so much for normal lives.

" If you don't mind my asking, what are you and who are you?" Bridget asked, the leader now known as Optimus Prime told us about the war he and the other autobts are a part of yeah I can see where this is going after that the bots introduced themsevles.

The white and orange bot is Ratchet, the big green bot is Blukhead, the small yellow and black bot is Bumblebee and the only girl bot is Arcee. "Cool names." I thought, after that I thanked them for saving me. Ratchet asked us how we changed from girls with animal ears and tails to human girls so we told them our DNA had been infused with the DNA's of a Snow Leopard, Iriomote Wild Cat, Finnless Propose, Grey Wolf, Golden Lion Tarmarin and a Blue Lorikeet all of those animals are endangered.

"So how did you six meet?" Jack asked, the six of us looked at each other and smiled because it was a day we'd never forget that's for sure. So I told them how I met my friends.

[Flashback Miko's narration.] It started like any other staurday afternoon, I was on my way to this cafe that the other girls from my school had been talking about it's called 'Cafe Mew Mew' I was curious about it so I wanted check it out, on the way to the cafe I literally ran into Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Renne and Kikki sending us all to the ground.

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you all down!" I said in a panicked tone as I help them up. "It's okay, we know it was accident. I should have been watching where I was going." Zoey said with a giggle. I told the girl's my name and that I was going to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Really! We're going there too!" Kikki said, I was surprised to find out that they work there but since they have the day Renne said they were going to the cafe to get lunch and asked if I wanted to come with I was a bit hesitate since I'm kinda of shy around new people but I went with anyway.

On they way this strange boy shows up and he's floating. "What's up, little mews?" The boy says, I was confused at first. "Who is this? And why did he call you guys the Tokyo Mew Mew's?" I asked looking at my friends, the boy said he's name is Dren and that he's here to destroy us by using a couple of small parasite aliens called predsites that infected a flock of birds.

My friends transformed when they shouted. "Power Pendants, Mew-tamorphosis!" I was beyond shocked to find out that my new friends were the Tokyo Mew Mew's but I always thought that the mew's we're so cool! The battle started and girl's were wining but Dren was about to attack them from behind when I interfered.

A white light surrounded me and I got a pendant just like the ones my friends have so I shouted out. "Power Pendent, Mew-tamorphosis!" I transformed and said. "Don't you know that attacking someone from behind is a low blow? I won't let you get away with that! Mew Mew Style! Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew in your face!"

I brought out my weapon which looks like a lot like Renne's whip and said. "Light Blaster!" My attack hit not only Dren but also the predsites right out of their host bodies. "I'll get you next time Mew"s!" Dren said as he left.

After the fight Zoey and the girls took me to the cafe which was empty with the exception of Elliot and Wesley, Elliot is the owner of the cafe and Wesley works as a chef so after Corina told them that I had transformed we were told the reason.

"It's because, Miko here is the sixth Mew. So she's your new partner." Elliot said, I was surprised yet happy to be apart of the Mew's team I know how serious and dangerous it can be to fight but the earth was at stake.

So, I started to help out my friends protect the earth and started working a Cafe Mew Mew as a maid with the others, all of us along really well at work and on the battlefield. [End Flashback]

Third person pov: After Miko was finished telling the bots her story, Fowler got a call saying that M.E.C.H. killed the girls families and that Elliot and Wesley we're being brought to the bot's base. "Our families are dead?!" The girls shouted, they couldn't believe it their parents were gone so Optimus said that the mew's as well as Elliot and Wesley will live at base with them.

The elevator door opened and two boys stepped out along with tons of bags that belonged to them and the girls. "Hey girls." Elliot said softly, when the girls started to cry the went and hugged the boys. The bots felt bad for Team Mew because they just lot the one's they loved and they knew how it felt to lose the one's you love.

After the other humans left to head home the bots stayed in the main room and Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renne, Elliot, Wesley and Miko went to set up their new rooms when that was done Team Mew held a meeting.

"Alright, so it looks like we're now apart of a new fight to protect the earth and because of what's happened already we'll set up a cafe in town and help the autobot's." Elliot said, everyone nodded then went to get ready for bed.

"Hey girls, I think we should have a sleep over." Kikki said, so that what the girls did they went into Miko's room and started to play some games, tell stories ate some of the snacks they had then Corina brought a music box and started to play it Miko knew the so she sang along. [Play Ashita Kuru Hi from Kobato]

 _H_ _aru ni saku hana_

 _Natsu hirogaru sora yo_  
 _Kokoro no naka ni_  
 _Kizamarete kirameku_

 _Asa ni furu ame_  
 _Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo_  
 _Mune ni afureru hikari wa_  
 _Kumo no ue_

 _Yorokobi kanashimi_  
 _Subete daite aruiteiru_  
 _Watashi no te to_  
 _Kimi no te wo_  
 _Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

 _Aki wa mizube ni_  
 _Fuyu kozue ni hisomu_  
 _Sekai no oku no_  
 _Kagirinai yasashisa_

 _Yoru ga kuru tabi_  
 _Inori wo sasageyou_  
 _Ashita kuru hi wo_  
 _Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

 _Watashi wo michibiku_  
 _Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_  
 _Hohoemu youni_  
 _Utau youni_  
 _Hibiku kaze no oto_

 _Yorokobi kanashimi_  
 _Subete daite aruiteiru_  
 _Watashi no te to_  
 _Kimi no te wo_

 _Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Optimus pov: My team and I heard music coming from Miko's room and then she started to sing. I think this is how they can cope with what they've been put through. I'm worried about Team Mew will they really be alright?

After the other's went to their rooms for recharge I stayed up a little longer, I was about to go to my room when I saw Miko who was now dressed in a white short sleeved nightgown.

"Her friends must be asleep by now." I thought she went to the elevator and went to roof so I followed her. As I stepped out of the elevator that my team and I use I heard crying and found Miko.

"Miko?" I said, she startled by my voice because she jumped a little. "Oh, hey Optimus. What's up?" Miko asked, I kneeled down to her level and asked what was wrong. "It's my fault that my friends families are dead." Miko said. That surprised me, Miko was not to blame for what had happened.

"It's not your fault Miko, Silas is the one who did this." I said, Miko protested saying that if she hadn't been captured then none of this would have happened in the first place. But I told her that M.E.C.H. still would have killed her family along with other's families just to get to them since Silas and his group are rouge humans but I reassured her that she and her team are safe with us.

I then asked. "Miko how old are you and the other's?" Miko told me she's 15, Zoey is 16, Corina is 16, Bridget is 15, Kikki is 14, Renne is 17, Elliot is 16 and Wesley is 17. I was surprised once again to think Team Mew is so young and they fought to protect the earth even with their powers they are still children who need to be protected. Miko went back to her room so she can sleep and I thought about what my team and I we're told.

"Don't worry Miko, you and your friends will be safe with us." I said out loud.

 **Okay this chapter two of my story and I own none of these characters or songs I used the English version of Legend of the mermaid from Mermaid Melody and the second song is Kobato both shows are anime thta I like please review and no bad comments got that!**

,


	3. New Team Players!

Bridget pov: So it's been a few weeks since my friends and I moved into the Autobot's base and it's been fun during that time Elliot had bought an old building which is being changed to look just like the old cafe but it'll be bigger and better the girls and I have also started school at Jasper High with Jack and Raf thankfully we're all in the same class.

"Okay girls, listen up." Elliot said as he and Wesley walked into the main room, all six of us gave him our attention and so did everyone else. "What it is, Elliot?" I asked looking up from my homework since it was friday we thought we should get it done, Jack and Raf were at home doing the same.

"We've got good news, the new cafe is finished and the opening day will be tomorrow!" Wesley said while smiling, the girls and I looked at each other with smiles of our own as we cheered, I'm glad we'll get to work at our favorite cafe again could this day get any better?

"Optimus, I'm picking up an Autobot distress signal from Yellowstone national park." Ratchet said, I was right this day just got better I wonder how many new bot's are gonna be coming to base. "Ratchet open the ground bridge." Optimus ordered. Ratchet did as told. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus, Arcee, Blukhead and Bumblebee transformed and left base.

"Girls, you better go to just in case." Elliot said, we nodded and sneaked past Ratchet then went through the ground bridge soon we found the bots with new ones but we also found some cons granted they were drones but still. "Let's help our friends out!" Kikki said as she held up her pendent.

"Power pendents, Mew-tamorphiosis!" We all shouted then we raced to our friends aid.

Third person pov: The Autobots aren't doing to well against the drones since they had been taken by surprise this is bad. "We've got to do something! But what?" Jazz said, he then saw that Optimus was about to be hit. "Optimus! Look out!" But then he heard a voice shout. "Light Blaster!" The attack hit the drone and everyone stopped to see where the attack came from.

"Hey you!" Another voice said, everyone saw Team Mew standing on a hill looking really ticked off, Miko more so then the others. "Didn't you know, attacking someone from behind is a cowered's tactic?" Zoey said as the other girls nodded.

"We won't let you get away with that!" Corina said. "So, Mew Mew Style! Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power in your face!" Team Mew said, they then joined the fight. "Combat Castanets!" Bridget said as she hit some the drones. "Tambourine Trench!" Kikki yelled out while taking out two drones.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina said taking out three drones. "ZaCross Whip!" Renne yelled taking out four drones. "Strawberry Bell full power!" Zoey yelled taking out five drones.

"Light Blaster!" Miko said taking out the last six drones. The new members of Team Prime we're shocked and stared at the girls with opened mouth plates. "Optimus! The girls are missing! I can't find them anywhere, not to mention that Elliot and Wesley won't tell me where they are!" Ratchet said through the comm link.

"It is alright old friend, Team Mew is with us." Optimus replied, after the rest of the drones left the girls turned to the bots. "Are you guys okay?" Miko asked while looking over the bots for any injuries. "We are fine. But who and what are you?" Elita asked.

Back at base the girls had been scolded by Ratchet for following the bots then Miko introduced herself and her friends to the new bots. "My name Miko and these are my friends. Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Elliot and Wesley." Miko said as she pointed to each of her friends.

So Elita introduced her team. "I am Elita One and these are my friends. Sunstreaker, Sideswipes, Jolt, Red Alert, Jazz, Chormia, Moonracer and Mirage." Elita said as she pointed to each of the new bots, after the intro's were out of the way Miko explained how she and her friends met the bots needless to say when Elita and her team heard about what M.E.C.H. did to their families they we're outraged by this and decided to help protect the girls.

Later while the new bots we're settling in and the girls were done with school work Kikki got an idea. "Hey girls, we should sing a song!" Kikki said, so the girls thought of a song they could sing till they remembered one they sang when were cleaning the cafe. [Play Search for your love by the Three Lights english version]

 _Search for your love..._

 _Search for you love..._

 _You shine so brightly...Just like a shooting star._

 _Your smile makes all my pain slowly melt away._

 _I will cherish it forever! (It's everlasting star light)_

 _On that day long ago I tried my best to hide._

 _All I can do right now is hold back all my tears._

 _All that's left in me is just pain (Never forget you sweetheart)_

 _Search for your love, an angel sent from heaven._

 _Search for your love, your tears fall down like raindrops._

 _Search fir your love, Now all I need..._

 _Is to love and have you with me._

 _I've always been searching for you. (Searching for you!)_

 _Don't you know? I live my life just for you! (I love you!)_

 _Tell me! If your still here! (Moonlight Princess!)_

 _I love you! Princess!_

 _So answer me! (Answer for me!)_

 _I miss you so. (Answer for me!)_

 _Now answer me! (Answer me!)_

 _So softly. (Answer me!)_

 _Search for your love..._

 _Search for your love.._

 _Search for your love.._

The bots had stopped what they we're doing and listened to the girls sing to the bots the girls had the most beautiful voices they've ever heard, but to Optimus one voice stood out the most and that voice belonged to Miko. "Why am I thinking like this?" Optimus thought as he looked at Miko. "Could I be falling in love with her?"

Renne pov: When we we're done singing, I saw the look Optimus was giving Miko. "He's definitely falling for her." I thought, I'm happy he's starting to look for someone but he better get to know Miko first before anything else.

"He's gonna need some help, since I doubt Optimus knows how to ask a girl out." I thought, later we we're all getting ready for bed since we have a big day ahead of us.

The next morning Elliot, Wesley, the girls and I got up early ate breakfast then went to get the cafe ready. "I'm so excited!" Kikki said as she cleaned a table, all of us were back in our maid uniforms and we we're all excited for this day.

Once we saw people at the door we went outside to the front and Elliot gave a small speech. "Thank you everyone for coming out to the grand opening of the new Cafe Mew Mew!" Everyone cheered and Elliot continued. "As the owner of this fine cafe, I now declare Cafe Mew Mew opened!"

He cut the ribbon and people started to pour in so we got to work, around noon the bots who now had holoforms showed up along with Jack and Raf. "Hey, guys." Jack said, we looked at them and said. "Hey." I kept glancing at Optimus who kept looking at Miko.

"He's got it bad." I thought with a smirk, so that night Miko had gone to bed early while I called the other girls and told them about my plan to get Optimus and Miko together and they agreed to help this is gonna be interesting that's for sure.

Just then Arcee, Elita, Chromia and Moonracer came in and decided to help since they were eavesdropping, so we agreed to set the plan in motion once Miko realized her feeling for the Prime. "And we're gonna help her!" I thought.

After that the girls went to their rooms and we all fell asleep, I wonder how things will go.


	4. Meeting Buckethead! Part One

Kikki pov: So today was like any other morning it being a monday and all, the girls and I got ready for school then headed out after breakfast. "I sure hope we won't have to deal with Vince, today." I said, ever since we started going to school with Jack and Raf Vince had been a real jerk to us like for example he flirts with Renne, Corina and Miko but makes fun of Bridget, Zoey and I even though we tell him to stop.

"Don't worry Kikki, I have a feeling he'll leave us alone today." Miko said as she walked over to our friends. "Hey, guys!" Jack and Raf greeted us and we returned it with. "Hey, boys." We said, just as we began to talk about random things Vince came over to us and started to flirt with Renne, Corina and Miko, I could tell they were getting mad so I did what I always do.

"Back off Vince, leave my friends alone!" I shouted, I couldn't stand the way he messes with my friends. "What'cha gonna do shrimp? Fight? You're nothing more then a pathetic brat!" Vince said as he punched me in the face, I landed on the ground with a bruise starting to form and I started to cry that had really ticked off Miko and Renne since their protective instincts took over.

"That's it! You are so not getting away with that!" Miko said, she punched Vince and started a fight with him as Renne held me close then in zero seconds flat Vince was on the ground covered in bruises, cuts, busted lip a black eye and a bloody nose. Just then a teacher came out and asked what happened so we told her then she sent Vince and Miko to the office.

At lunch time we asked what happened. "Well the principle let me off with a warning and suspended Vince for a month." Miko said as she took the ice pack from me, I stopped by the nurse's office to get an ice pack to help with the swelling and it's gone down since first period.

"Guess you were right, Vince won't be bugging us for awhile." Bridget said, after that we began to eat our lunches that Miko had packed since she didn't like the school lunches I'm happy she made our lunches since her cooking is the best! Soon it was time to head home but the girls and I went to the cafe to start work when that was over we all went back to base to get our homework done.

"I wonder if they'll be any missions today." I thought, boy if I knew what was gonna happen during today's mission I never would've hoped for one.

Third person pov: On the Nemesis which was high in the sky like always, Megatron was going over the footage Soundwave had recorded from the fight. "So. the Autobots have new human pet's? This could be interesting." Megatron said while looking at Team Mew.

"Knockout! I want you to capture one these human femmes and bring them back to base! Alive!" Megatron said to his cmo. "As you wish, my lord." Knockout said as he bowed then left. If anyone could get the bots attention, it was Knockout and to do that he would have to cause some trouble.

"Alright, all I have to do is capture one of these humans so I'll grab the femme with white in her hair." Knockout thought, he started to cause chaos when the bots and mews showed up but they didn't see the vain con yet so that means he has the element of surprise.

"Be careful everyone, we don't know what the cons are up too." Optimus said as he looked around, he made sure that Miko was close to him so that he could protect her. "I'm not gonna let her get hurt." Optimus thought.

"Hm, it seems Prime is worried about his new pet. This could be used as an advantage." Knockout thought, soon he and drones started to attack the bots and mews since they we're completely caught off guard. During the fight Miko had gotten separated from her friends and teammates this is bad.

"Okay, the drones have been taken care of but where are the others?" Miko said out loud, just as a shadow loomed over her, she turned around and saw Knockout. "Who are you?!" Miko demanded as she took a battle stance. Miko knew she had to be ready for anything this con would do.

"The name's Knockout, and you're coming with me." Knockout said as he hit Miko with an energon prod, she screamed in pain then passed out. "Lord Megatron, will be pleased." Knockout picked up Miko and requested a bridge back to the Nemesis.

Corina pov: After a the last drone was taken down courtesy of my 'Heart Arrow' my friends and I were about to head back to base when I noticed something was off so I looked around. "Hey, where's Miko?" I asked, that had gotten everyone's attention.

"Do you think she was kidnapped again?" Zoey asked in a worried voice, I don't blame her after a few encounters with M.E.C.H. all of us made sure to be on high alert in case something like this happens but being captured by the cons is also bad since Megatron could try to us our powers for evil.

I glanced at Optimus and saw that he was upset. "Please Primus, protect Miko and let her be safe!" I thought, what none us knew what that my prayer had been heard by the Cybertronian God himself because apparently Primus has a plan in mind to help get Miko and Optimus together.

Miko pov: I had no idea how long I was out but when I woke up I was in a cage. "Okay, first a cell when I was kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and now I'm in a cage just great." I said with sarcasm, I stood up looking for a way out but I couldn't find an opening. "Guess I'll just have to make one." I said.

Before I could yell out my attack the door opens and old buckethead comes in. "So, you're Optimus's new pet hmm? I wonder what he would do just to get you back?" Megatron said, I shuttered at his voice because he sounds like a pervert and looks like one as well.

So he was gonna use as a barging chip that's a low blow! After buckethead left I started to think of a plan but I couldn't come up with anything I was at loss of what to do I mean if it were my friends who we're here then I'd know how to save them but since it's me I don't, "I hope my friends will find me soon." I thought, I had decided to sing the song I had sang when M.E.C.H. had captured me. [Play the payer from quest for camelot]

 _I pray you'll be my eyes_  
 _And watch them where they go_  
 _And help them to be wise_  
 _Help me to let go_

 _Every mother's prayer_  
 _Every child knows_

 _Lead them to a place_  
 _Guide them with your grace_  
 _To a place where they'll be safe_

 _I pray they finds your light_  
 _And holds it in their hearts_  
 _As darkness falls each night_

 _Remind them where you are_

 _Every mother's prayer_

 _Every child knows_

 _Need to find a place_  
 _Guide them to a place_  
 _Give her faith so they'll be safe_

 _Lead them to a place_  
 _Guide them with your grace_  
 _To a place where they'll be safe_

"Please Primus, protect my friends and keep them safe." I thought as tears streamed down my face, I couldn't help but worry about my friends since they are my family little did I know that Primus heard my prayer and my song as did a silent con who had recorded it.

Megatron pov: I was waiting for Soundwave to come back from checking on the human, when Soundwave came in I asked him if she had tried to escape but he played a recording of her singing instead.

"I suppose this means she misses the Autobot's. Well she won't have to worry she'll see the very soon." I said with a dark grin.

Soundwave pov: I watched as Lord Megatron left and he had dismissed me so I went back to my room and played the song again I don't know why this human is so concerned for her friends but I know that she should be with them, I have no idea what Megatron has in mind for her but it can't be good. "Maybe I can help her." I thought, I'll help the human since she needs to be with her friends.


	5. Rescuing Miko! Part Two

Miko pov: So, it's recap time. My friends and I went to help stop whatever the cons were up to only I walked right into a trap when I had gotten separated from the others and Knockout used an energon prod on me causing me to pass out then when I woke up I was the Nemesis and Megatron a.k.a. Buckethead is gonna use me as a barging chip which is a low blow. My only chance of getting out of here is if my friends can find me, please guys hurry and find me!

"I can't believe it, I've been here for a week and sill no signs of my friends." I thought, I'm starting to think they're not coming and that my fears are coming true. "What if they were just waiting for me to get captured again? Do my friends even care or know that I'm missing? This is why I didn't want to make friends from the start!" I thought.

I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I can't help it I'm worried that no one really cares about me even if people say that they do but how can I believe them? I then thought back to what Dren said to me during our fight when the girls and I were trying to get out of a mirror labyrinth he had made.

Flashback: _"You know little Miko, no one really cares about you. You know that right?" Dren said with a smirk, I was trying to get pass a monster. "That's a lie! My friends and family do care about me!" I shouted, then blasted the monster._

 _"If that's so, then how come your mother hurts you all the time by treating you like your not even there?" Dren asked, then he made the mirrors show all the times my mom ignored me the mirrors then showed my friends ignoring me while we we're at the park._

 _"No! This is a trick! I won't let this get to me!" I said, I saw myself trying to get everyone's attention but they just ignored me no matter what I did. "Miko, don't listen to him!" Zoey yelled, she and the others began to say that they do care about me and thanks to them I was able to stop the monster then defeated Dren._ End Flashback.

"But now, do they really care for you?" Dren's voice said, I could still hear his voice. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I yelled, but his voice kept talking. "I mean, how do you know they really care?" I was getting mad. "Shut up!" I shouted, I didn't hear his voice anymore but I needed to calm down so I sang a song I made up when I was little. [Play Rika's song from digimon english version]

 _Every morning, every night_

 _You watch over me_

 _Like the sun in the sky_

 _Every morning_ and every night

 _Will you promise me, you'll be my guardian light?_

 _Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,_

 _And when the moon shines through the darkness,_

 _We can find the path that leads us home,_

 _And on the way you'll..._

 _..maybe..._

 _...sing me a song._

 _Promise that you will always be there,_

 _Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,_

 _Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

 _Make me laugh away all my bluest days!_

 _How could promise you always would be there?_

 _Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

 _Every morning into every night,_

 _Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_

 _Am I all alone or standing in your light?_

 _I wish that I could..._

 _...maybe..._

 _...sing you a song..._

 _...tonight._

 _You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._

After I was done singing and had calmed down I fell asleep, still hoping my friends will rescue me.

Third person pov: While Miko had been singing she hadn't noticed Soundwave recording her song again, he then left to go to the bridge. "I know I'll get in trouble, but I must help Miko." Soundwave thought as he typed in the Nemesis's coordinates and sent it to the Autobot's. "Please, let them get this!" Soundwave thought.

At the Autobot base: Ratchet was doing his best to locate Miko but hasn't been having much luck. "I won't give up. Everyone is counting on me to find her." Ratchet thought, just then Elliot and Wesley came into the room and got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone listen up, it seems that we have a problem." Elliot said, everyone was worried. "What kind of problem?" Elita asked, the boys looked at everyone. "Elliot and I have discovered that an eclipse is going to happen soon." Wesley said in worried tone.

Team Mew gasped and began to talk at once. "Oh no!" "What are going to do?" "We have to find Miko!" "This is bad!" "We can't let this happen again." The bots and other humans were confused by Team Mew.

"What's so bad about an eclipse?" Flower asked, Team Mew looked at each other. "Oh nothing, it's just Miko's powers become stronger during an eclipse." Zoey said with a nervous laugh, Team Prime was still confused.

"If Miko's power become stronger isn't that a good thing?" Raf asked, Renee sighed and said. "No, it's not." The bots were still confused. "How come?" Jazz asked, Team Mew sighed and told the others that during an eclipse Miko's powers that if she uses it, Miko could end up not only destroying an entire city but she could die from the energy loss everyone's eyes/optics had widen at the news.

"So, if that's what'll happen then when will this eclipse take place?" Jolt asked, Elliot said that it will take place in five day so the bots knew they had to find Miko and fast just then a set of coordinates appeared on the monitor.

"Optimus, these coordinates show the exact location of the Nemesis!" Ratchet said, he typed in the location and the bots went to get Miko back. "Girls, I'd say go with them but I want you stay here." Elliot said, Team Mew was upset but it was for the best.

On the Nemesis: The bots made it on the ship without being discovered and they hoped to keep it that way. "Spread out and find Miko, but be careful." Optimus said, they split up and went to find Miko so far no luck until Moonracer had a run in with Soundwave.

"Alright con, where's the human girl?" Moonracer asked, Soundwave took her to where Miko was when they got to the door Soundwave left and Moonracer went into the room.

"Miko!" Moonracer said, she rushed over to the missing Mew and saw that she was covered in bruises and cuts. "Miko, wake up." Moonracer said as she touched the girl, Miko woke up and saw Moonracer.

"I'm glad you guys finally came!" Miko said, soon the duo heard blasters going off once Miko was out of her cell they met up with the others and got back to base once there Ratchet and June began to look Miko over.

Optimus pov: All of us are happy that Miko is back and that she's okay, I glanced at the others and see that their optics/eyes are filled with relief. "I now know why I was so worried." I thought, after everyone had settled down and they went to their rooms I went to the med-bay to check on Miko but stopped when I heard her singing [Play Teru's song egnlish version]

 _Far, far above the clouds soaring with the wind_

 _A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky,_

 _I hear his lonely cry,_

 _Never can he rest,_

 _I walk with you along an empty winding road,_

 _We're far from the one's we love, and never can return,_

 _Never can we see again, the countries of out birth,_

 _When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

 _Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky,_

 _When will I ever find a way to speak my heart,_

 _To someone who knows, what it is to be alone?_

 _Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun_

 _A falcon flies alone silent as the sky,_

 _I hear his lonely cry,_

 _Never can he rest,_

 _I long to spread my wings and fly into the light,_

 _Open this lonely heart to one who understands,_

 _When will I ever find, a way to speak my heart?_

 _When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

 _Sadness and loneliness, a falcon in the sky,_

 _When will I ever find a way to speak my heart_

 _To someone who knows, what is to be alone?_

"When will I find that one person who will understand how I feel?" Miko asked, I know just how she feels but Miko and I don't have to be alone maybe we can be together if Primus allows us.

"I've been alone for so long, that I need someone like Miko in my life. Please Primus allows us to be together." I whispered, then I went to my room for some recharge without knowing that Miko and Primus heard what I had said.

Primus pov: I heard the last of the Primes wish so when the eclipse happens he and Miko shall become sparkmates, and Team Mew as well as the other humans who are close to my children shall be changed into techno-organics.

"Don't worry Optimus, soon you will be happy once more." I said and got work.

Miko pov: I can't believe it Optimus feels the same way for me as I do for him, I'm so happy and I can't wait to tell him that and I hope that can be together forever. "But, how would that even work?" I thought, ah who cares.

"I love Optimus and I will find a way for us to be together." I firmly stated.


	6. The eclipse, Part one!

Elliot pov: Alright so today is when the eclipse will happen thankfully everyone is prepared for this, I've already noticed Miko's behavior is starting to change thanks to the eclipse but we have everything under control.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I'm sure you're all aware that the lunar eclipse is today." I said, as Teams Mew and Prime nodded so I continued. "This means Miko's powers are gonna go haywire. So we need to keep her inside the base." I could see that Team Prime was confused by this.

"But won't Miko still be affected?" Mirage asked, Wesley took over and explained that we have something to keep Miko inside of until the eclipse is over. "Speaking of, where is Miko?" Bulkhead asked as he looked around, everyone's eyes/optics had widen to the size of dinner plates.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday." Zoey said, this sent everyone into panic mode. "We need to find Miko and fast the eclipse will be starting this afternoon!" Wesley said, so everyone got to work on finding the missing mew.

"Why would Miko disappear like this?" Jazz asked, that's when it us. "It's because Miko knew about the eclipse. She didn't want anyone to get hurt!" Kikki said.

All of us we're so worried about how Miko would be affected that we realized that Miko would do anything just to make sure we wouldn't be hurt.

So we started to think of places where Miko would go during this whole thing so she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Come on Miko, give us a clue!" I thought, then it hit me! "I know where to find Miko!" I said.

Third person pov: Miko was on Mt. Fuji since it's the only place that she knows she can be during an eclipse. "It's almost time, I wonder if the other's have figured out that I'm here." Miko said, she was already in her mew mew outfit.

"I know my friends will be mad at me, but I need to make sure they stay safe from me." Miko said, she was jumping from tree to tree waiting for the eclipse to start but Miko was starting to get board so she started to sing. [Play Shebang's theme So So Fly from Static Shock]

[ **Miko** ]

 _Uh, yeah so fly_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can watch me touch the sky_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can't beat me if you tried_

 _Maybe if you knew me, you'd have to understand_

 _The power that goes through me._

 _In a way that set's me so_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can watch me touch the sky_

 _I'm so so fly_

 _You can't beat me if you tried_

 _Maybe if you knew me, you'd have to understand_

 _The power that goes through me._

 _In way that set's me so_

 _(Go girl)_

 _Ohhh, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm so, I'm so, I'm so..._

 _So fly, so fly, aye._

When she was done singing Miko looked up at the sky and saw that the eclipse was starting. "Here we go!" Miko thought, her body started to glow as well as her eyes.

They turned into a bright white color then Miko summoned her light blaster and shot out a powerful blast right into the sky.

Optimus pov: I can't believe that Miko would go to Mt. Fuji just to protect us from herself! "Optimus! I've located Miko and..." Ratchet went into shock. "What? What is it?" Elita asked, she and the others were waiting for Ratchet to finish.

"She's already started to go haywire!" Ratchet shouted, everyone in the room went into panic mode again. "Team Mew, you've dealt with Miko when she's like this right? So what do we do?" Flower asked.

Everyone looked at Team Mew for the answer. "If we want to stop Miko, then we no choice but to fight her." Renee said, the bots weren't sure they could fight Miko since they didn't harm humans.

"But there is another way." Bridget said, everyone looked at her but Bridget was looking at Optimus. "The one who loves Miko the most can get through to her and calm her down." Bridget said.

I knew what she meant by this , I do love Miko and I knew that it must be me to get through to her. "Ratchet, open the ground bridge. Let's move out team!" I said, my team and Team Mew went through the bridge to Miko's location.

Once we got there we all saw Miko, her body was bathed in a bright white light and her eyes were the same color. "Miko!" I shouted, I knew I had Miko's attention when she looked me.

"I can't harm her, but I must do something." I thought, but before I could say anything Miko tired to hit us. "Remember! Don't hold back!" Zoey said, as she and her team started to attack Miko.

I need to get closer to Miko in order to talk to her, or else she'll die from the energy loss, so I started to walk towards my beloved. "I must save her, before it's too late!" I thought.

 **"Gasp!" Miko's power has gone haywire and her friends are being forced to fight her unless Optimus can get through to her both Team Mew and Prime could be finished! Find out what happens next in the next chapter ' The eclipse, Part two!'**


	7. The eclipse, Part two!

Elita pov: I can't believe what were witnessing here. Team Mew is fighting against Miko so they can give Optimus a chance to get through to her, so we decide to help out.

"Guys, I know we don't harm humans but we must help our friends!" I said, Jazz started to get Miko's attention so that way she'd try to hit him instead of Optimus and the other's start to do the same thing.

"Optimus! You have to do something, now!" Zoey yelled, she's right but what can he do? Knowing Optimus he won't want to fight Miko because of how much he loves her.

so how can he get through to Miko without hurting her? That's when I got an idea but before I could tell the others something strange with earth's moon it's changing color's!

"What's happening to the moon!" Red Alert asked in worry, none of us knew what was going on with the moon.

"Look! Something's happening to Miko!" Kikki yelled, we looked at the mew in question and she was glowing even brighter then before.

"What's happening to her!" I thought, I'm really worried about Miko, I don't want anything to happen to her. She's really nice, sweet, funny and cares about everyone.

We can't lose her it wouldn't be fair to us or to Optimus he needs Miko's love they have to be together!

"Please, Primus. Help get our friend back to us safe and sound!" I prayed, little did anyone know that my prayer had been heard not only by Primus but also by the spirit of the moon itself.

Third person pov: The moon had finally finished changing from pure white to a pale blue color then when the change had stopped a bright beam of light came down and covered Miko.

The light was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes/optics, when the light had stopped everyone looked at where Miko had been and saw that she was missing again!

"Miko!" Everyone shouted, where did Miko disappear too? Well she ended up in a beautiful castle made of sliver, this is the home of Princess Yui the moon spirit!

"Miko? Miko? Miko, time to wake up." Princess Yui said gently, Miko woke up to see the moon spirit standing over her. "Princess Yui?" Miko asked in surprise, Yui nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm glad your alright, Miko." Yui said with a soft smile, Miko was stunned to hear that the moon spirit was worried about her but why? As if reading her mind Yui smiled again and started to explain.

"Miko, I have heard your's and your friends prayers. And I know how deeply you care for your friends so I'm going to give you the power of the eclipse." Yui said to Miko.

"Why would you do that?" Miko asked, Princess Yui told Miko that she has earned this new power and that it'll help her to protect her friends from M.E.C.H. since they plan on using the mew's powers.

"I will now give you this new power." Yui said, she began to glow and so did Miko just then a light sword appeared on Miko's back needless to say she was once again stunned by this.

"This light sword will help you control the power of the eclipse and you'll be a lot stronger during an Eclipse so be careful." Yui said to Miko.

After talking a bit more it was time for Miko to head back to her friends so they won't be worried. "Thank you, Princess Yui. For everything!" Miko said, then she left.

Optimus pov: The same bright light came back and with it Miko, she floated down to the ground and was out cold. All of us saw the sword on her back but where did she get it from?

Just then the Matrix of Leadership started pulsing. "What's going on?" I thought, I have no idea what's going on with the Matrix just then a light shot out from the sword and hit the Matrix.

"Optimus Prime. It's good to see you my son." Primus said to me, I was stunned by the fact our god was talking to me.

"Primus! I am honored to be in your presence." I said, when I bowed Primus told me to rise. "You are a very lucky mech, Optimus." Primus said.

He told me how Miko and I have his blessing to become sparkmates. This made me very happy and I had to mate with Miko tonight so we can be together.

"I will also make Team Mew and the your human allies into techno-organics so that way they'll all be together. Now go, Miko needs you." Primus said.

We got back to base and Miko still hasn't woken up, I'm really worried about her.

"Optimus, you have to sing to wake her up." Wesley said to me. I was confused until Bridget said that in order for Miko to wake up she must hear my voice.

"I know just the song." I thought, the music started and I started to sing. [Play looking through your eyes from Quest For Camelot]

[ **Optimus** ]

 _Look at the sky tell me_

 _what do you see?_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And describe it to me_

 _The heavens are sparkling_

 _With starlight tonight_

 _That's what I see through your eyes_

Miko was starting to wake up because she started to sing.

[ **Miko** ]

 _I see the heavens_

 _Each time that you smile_

 _I hear your heartbeat_

 _Just go on for miles_

 _And suddenly I know_

 _Why life is worthwhile_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

We started to sing together.

[ **Optimus and Miko** ]

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took_

 _Me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _I look at myself_

 _And instead I see eyes_

 _Whoever I am now_

 _It feels like enough_

 _And I see a girl_

 _Who is learning to trust_

 _That's who I see_

 _Through your eyes_

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took_

 _Me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _And there are some things_

 _We don't know_

 _Sometimes a heart_

 _Just needs to go_

 _And there is so much_

 _Of us I remember_

 _Underneath the open sky_

 _With you forever_

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took_

 _Me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _Looking through your eyes._

Miko pov: I had just woken up to the sound of my beloved Optimus's voice, who knew he could sing. I started to sing with him and now I'm fully awake.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, that was a bad idea since my friends started to yell and scold me for what I did after that I told everyone that I met Princess Yui and my friends gasped started talking at once.

"You met the princess!" "That's so awesome!" "You're so lucky!" "What was she like?" "Was she nice?" "Did you see the castle?" "Did she give that sword?" My head was spinning!

But I manged to answer them. Yes, thanks, I guess I am, she's just like the stories, she's nice, I was in the castle and yes she gave me the sword." I said to my friends.

They were happy for me and glad that I was back safe and sound then we changed back and started getting ready for bed.

Optimus had called me to his room and I knew why, it's time for us to become mates. "I'm so happy that we'll get to be together forever." Optimus said to me.

"As am I my love." I said to him, we started to kiss and make love it ended when the tendrils from Optimus's spark chamber wrapped around my heart claiming me as his forever.

After that Optimus and I fell into recharge/sleep, neither of us noticing that I was glowing and that the same thing was happening to our friends but we'd find out in the morning about what is was that happened to us. For now goodnight!

 **I forgot to do this earlier but any and all songs I use for this story don't belong to me! Please review and no flames!**


	8. MECH strikes back!

Jack pov: I've been different ever since I woke up this morning but I have no idea why, but I'll figure it out later right now Arcee and I are on our way to base. "You okay, Jack?" Arcee asked me.

"Yeah, well no. I've been feeling strange ever since I woke up." I said to her. "When we get to base, have Ratchet take a look." Arcee said to me, when got base I was surprised to see the others in the med-bay.

I was trying to figure what was going on and gave a 'yelp' of surprise when Ratchet picked me up. "Ratch, what're you doing?" I asked Ratchet as he placed me next to Kikki.

"I've been scanning the others and found out that you've all been turned into techno-organics." Ratchet said to us, he also had more news. "And Miko, I've found out your sparked."

We had no idea what that meant. "Say what now?" Miko asked Ratchet. "In human terms, your pregnant!" Ratchet shouted, all of us were shocked into silence but that was broken because Optimus glitched then fainted.

"Oh, boy." Bridget said, just then Miko fainted but luckily Renee caught her before she fell. "What should we do?" I asked, Ratchet was going to explain what we do to can help Miko when Moonracer cut him off.

"Don't worry, Jack. We femme's know what to do." Moonracer said to me, she and the girls took Miko to her room to rest and decided to stay with her. "So, how did we change into techno-organics?" Raf asked.

"It must have been Primus! He's the only one with power!" Jazz said to us. "But, why change us?" Fowler asked the bots, Jolt deduced that it was so Miko and Optimus could be together along with us being with our friends for a long time.

"We better make sure the cons and M.E.C.H. don't find out about this." Bumblebee said, Fowler and I were surprised that we could understand him now. "It's gotta be because were techno-organics now." I thought.

Everyone agreed that we had to keep this a secret but little did we know that both the cons and M.E.C.H. already knew about what happened at Mt. Fuji.

Third person pov: "Sir, it seems Miko, has gotten stronger." Said one of the M.E.C.H. lackeys. "Very interesting. We must capture Miko along with Optimus Prime." Silas said to his men.

He has plans for the leaders of Team Mew and Prime, Sails was gonna try and turn them into weapons for his evil plans.

With the cons: Soundwave was looking at the footage from Mt. Fuji along with Megatron. "It seems as though Team Mew's leader has gotten stronger, keep an optic on her." Megatron said to Soundwave, who nodded in return.

"Why would Primus help those humans?" Megatron thought to himself, he could understand why Miko had been changed the reason was obvious but why the other humans? He would find out soon enough thanks to M.E.C.H.

Back with the bots, after Miko and Optimus woke up, Jazz suggested they celebrate the happy couple so they did, when it came time for karaoke Bulkhead and the boys decided to sing and they knew just the song. [Play Fat Albert Rap Theme]

[ **Bulkhead** ]

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _It's Faaat Albert!_

[ **Jazz** ]

 _Yeah! Uh-huh_

 _Come on, big fella,_

 _It's time to share._

 _Bounce your big belly_

 _Up in the air, come on_

 _Jump, jump, jump, jump!_

 _Hey, Yo!_

[ **Bulkhead** ]

 _I'm gonna sing a song for you,_

 _And we're gonna show a thing or two_

 _We'll have some fun now,_

 _With me and all the gang_

 _Learning from each other_

 _While we do our thing!_

[ **Boys** ]

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _Big Al, he make you feel alright_

 _Shake your body at the party_

 _That we're having tonight_

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _I know you wanna dance with us_

 _Find a reason to jump around, move your stuff_

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _Ooh, ah, I like your style_

 _Come on with me let's just break it down_

 _Na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na,_

 _We're gonna have a good time!_

[ **Blukhead** ]

 _They call Fat Albert, that's my name_

 _And solvin' problems is my game_

 _Now get jumping if you're feelin'_

 _What I'm sayin', No delayin'_

 _Hey, hey, hey, man!_

 _I'm so happy, so glad._

 _I wanna hug myself_

 _Pinch myself_

 _Look at me_

 _I love myself_

 _And since fat's where it's at_

 _I don't wanna get skinny._

 _For what?_

 _I like the big heart that's within me!_

[ **Boys** ]

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _Big Al, he make you feel alright_

 _Shake your body at the party_

 _That we're having tonight._

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _I know you wanna dance with us_

 _Find a reason to jump around, move your stuff._

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _Ooh, ah, I like your style._

 _Come on with me let's just break it down._

 _Na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na_

 _We're gonna have a good time!_

[ **Bumblebee** ]

 _Hey, beba (Hey, baby)_

 _I gobe by da name of Mush Mouth ( I go by the name Mush Mouth)_

 _I don't know what I'm sayin'_

 _But I know one thing,_

 _We making mell butta bubba (Ya, bodies bounce)_

 _Ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba bow butta. (B-b-b-bounce, but uh)_

 _I so ba jang when I hold my thang (So, I do my thang)_

 _Oh, but that was just thingmathing (But that just shakin' my thang)_

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

[ **Boys** ]

 _Na, na, na, na, na_

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _Big Al, he make you feel alright_

 _Shake your body at the party_

 _That we're having tonight._

 _He, Yo!_

 _I know you wanna dance with us._

 _Find a reason to jump around, move your stuff._

 _Hey, Yo!_

 _Ooh, ah, I like your style._

 _Come on with me let's just break it down._

 _Na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na_

 _We're gonna have a good time!_

Bridget pov: When the boys finished their rap everyone was cheering for them and all of were very surprised to see Optimus and Ratchet join in on the rap but they were amazing who knew?

But sadly our good time was cut short. "Optimus, I just got call. Silas is on the move!" Fowler said to us. This is very bad.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge." Optimus told the CMO. "Girl's go with, but be careful." Elliot said to us, we nodded then shouted. "Power pendants, mew-tamorphosis!" Once we had finished transforming, we all went to Silas's location.

When we to the location all of us we're on high alert. "We really gotta be careful! Who knows what could happen." I said to my friends, just then some M.E.C.H. soldiers came out of hiding and threw smoke bombs at us.

The smoke bombs had knockout gas in them and everyone was knocked out. A few minutes later we all woke up. "Everyone, alright?" I asked my friends, they all answered with a 'yes' all except two.

"Hey! Where's Miko and Optimus?" Red Alert asked, we looked around and saw that they were missing. "Oh, man! M.E.C.H.'s got them!" Zoey yelled out in panic, this is bad who knows what Silas will do to them!

"We have to rescue our friends!" I said, we went back to base and told the others about what happened and reluctantly they knew we had to ask Megatron for help since deep down he still cares for Optimus after all they are brothers.

 **Whew, another chapter done! So first I wanna say I don't own the song I used, it's from Fat Albert the movie and I don't own the movie either, so please review and no flames!**


	9. Megaton's Decision!

Megatron pov: I was deep in thought when Soundwave came up to me. "What is it?" I asked the silent con. "Message from the Autobots." Soundwave said using the voices of different cons, now what could the Autobots want from me.

"Put them through." I said to him, Soundwave did as told and brought up the image of Ratchet. "Well, this is a surprise. I was expecting to see, Optimus." I said to Ratchet, this is quiet strange since it would normally be my brother who called me.

"We don't have time for this, Megatron. Look, we need your help." Ratchet said to me, now that had gotten my attention. "What could you possibly need my help with?" I asked intrigued by this, when Ratchet told me that M.E.C.H. got a hold of Optimus and Miko I became furious.

"Very well, my team and I shall help you." I said to Ratchet, the transmission ended and I turned to Soundwave. "Get the others, we're going to save my brother." I said to him, Soundwave did as told and rounded up the other cons

After I briefed them on the mission we headed to where M.E.C.H.'s location was and met up with Team Mew and Prime. "Why is Silas so interested in Miko?" I asked the bots, the youngest mew, Kikki told me it was because Miko is sparked.

Now, I maybe evil but even I knew not to hurt a femme who is sparked. "These humans have no shame!" I thought with a growl, soon we came up with a plan to rescue Miko and Optimus from Silas while we planned I thought about ending the war.

"Only way to do that, would be by joining the Autobots." I thought to myself, I might just to that because the fighting must come to an end. "I will be the one, who stops it." I thought, for now I must focus on the mission

"Hold on Optimus, I'm coming!" I thought, after this mission is done and M.E.C.H. is destroyed I'll take to Optimus about a truce.

Third person pov: Miko and Optimus were in a cell and were being held by chains both were struggling to get free. "Don't worry, Optimus. I'm sure our friends will come to save us." Miko said to her mate.

"I know, Miko. I'm just worried about what Silas is up too." Optimus replied to his mate, both were worried about their friends and about what Silas is up too but they couldn't do anything at the moment because of the chains.

"Well, well. Looks like your friends are here." Silas said to Optimus and Miko, Silas had been planing on using the leaders of Team Mew and Prime as bait to lure the others to the base then capture them but what he didn't know was that the cons were with them.

"Time to start the show!" Silas said to his men, Silas then started barking orders to everyone and they got ready to capture both teams but before they could start Breakdown and Knockout blasted the wall open and started firing.

"Find Optimus and Miko! We'll take care of these guys." Breakdown said to Bulkhead, so he and the others went deeper into the base and found both leaders. "Guys!" Miko cried out in happiness, she and her mate were so happy to see their friends.

When Miko and Optimus were free they along with everybody else went to join in the fight but they were losing. "We have to do something!" Starsceam said to the others, Miko then got an idea and looked at the other mews.

"We have to combine our powers!" Kikki said to her friends. "Let's hope this works!" Zoey said, the girls began to call out their attacks then their weapons started to glow.

"We have to stop M.E.C.H. one and for all! You know what to do!" Renee said to her friends, music started to play and they began to sing. [Play power of love from Sailor Moon]

[ **Team Mew** ]

 _There comes a time_

 _When you face the toughest of fights_

 _Searching for a sign_

 _Lost in the darkest of night's_

 _The wind blows so cold_

 _Standing alone_

 _Before the battle's begun_

 _But deep in your soul_

 _The future unfolds_

 _As bright as the rays of the sun_

 _You've got to believe_

 _In the power of love_

 _You've got to believe_

 _In the power of love_

 _Power of love_

Everyone in the room stopped fighting then looked at Team Mew and saw what they were doing.

 _Blazing emotion_

 _There's a light that flows from your heart_

 _It's a chain reaction_

 _And nothing will keep us apart_

 _Stand by my side_

 _There's nothing to hide_

 _Together we'll fight to the end_

 _Take hold of my hand_

 _And you'll understand_

 _What it truly means to be friends_

The bots and cons looked at each other then back Team Mew then started to sing with them and because of this Team Mew's weapons started glowing brighter.

[ **All three teams** ]

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _It gives meaning to each moment_

 _It's what our hearts all made of_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love (the power of love)_

 _Power of love_

[ **Miko's guitar solo** ]

[ **All three teams** ]

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love_

 _It gives meaning to each moment_

 _It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)_

 _You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

 _In the power of love,_

 _In the power of love,_

 _In the power of love!_

Moonracer pov: After we stopped singing a huge shield had formed and cover us and the cons we all watched as Team Mew launched one final attack with a light so bright that we had to cover our optics. 'BOOM!'

There was an explosion. "What happened?!" I asked my friends. "Team Mew is fine." Breakdown said to us, the smoke cleared and we saw our friends the shield vanished so we ran to the mews.

"Are girl's alright?" I asked them. "We're fine. Don't worry, Moonracer." Corina said to me, while Jolt and I checked on everyone Optimus and Megatron talked about ending the war and joining up together to find the relics that would help restore our home.

I along with everyone else were surprised to hear that Megatron really meant what he said, but no one complained soon we all went back to base and explained to everyone why the cons were with us.

I noticed that Megatron would keep sneaking glances at Renee without being caught. "Looks like another couple will happen." I thought with a smirk, soon we all got to work on finding the relics to help heal our home.

I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow now that the war has ended and M.E.C.H. is no longer a threat. Guess we'll have to wait and see.


	10. Sparklings and Cybertron!

Chromia pov: Okay, so it's been nine month's since we've found all the relics that'll help restore Cybertron now we'll be able to go home and since our human friends a techno-organics they'll be able to come with us.

"We're gonna have some fun, tonight!" I thought with a smile, I was brought out of my thought's because I heard a scream so I ran to the med-bay where I saw the others. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"The sparklings are coming!" Jazz said to me with a smile, I'm so happy for Miko and Optimus we heard Miko scream in pain. "I feel sorry for her, right now." I thought as I winced at another scream.

Soon we heard crying from the sparklings. "Come meet our son and daughter." Optimus said to us, we went into the med-bay and saw Miko holding two little sparklings both are techno-organics like Miko.

"What are they're names?" Elita asked quietly. "Our son's name is Night short for Nightlight. And our daughter's name in Star which is short for Starlight." Miko said to us, we all smiled at them when Night and Star opened their optics we saw their eye color.

"Night has Optimus's eyes while Star has Miko's. And both have black hair." Jolt said, just then the sparklings started to cry so Miko started to sing a lullaby. [Play River Lullaby by Amy Grant]

[ **Miko** ]

 _Hush now, my babies_

 _Be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember_

 _My lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Drift on a river_

 _That flows through my arms_

 _Drift as I'm singing to you_

 _I see you smiling_

 _So peaceful and calm_

 _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Hush now, my babies_

 _Be still, love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _I'll be with you when you dream._

Third person pov: After Miko had stopped singing Night and Star had fallen asleep thanks to the lullaby so now Miko could get some rest as well. "It'll be nice have some sparklings around." Bumblebee said to his friends.

"Your about that, Bee." Moonracer said to him, the bots agreed to help raise the twins so Miko and Optimus wouldn't have to do all the work and so each of the bots could spend time with the new family members.

Later after Miko was well rested she and Optimus were feeding the sparkling some energon since the twins can have both human food and energon. "Our family is finally complete." Miko said to Optimus.

"You are right dear one. Our family is complete and soon our home will be restored." Optimus said to Miko, just then Wheeljack came into base and saw the twins. "The sparklings, right?" He asked the couple.

Both nodded and filled Wheeljack in on what he missed while he had been exploring earth. "Man, if I had known. I would've been here to help out." Wheeljack said to the leaders, but they said it was alright and that he was forgiven.

"Optimus, it's time to head to Cybertron!" Ratchet said with a smile, it was rare to see the CMO smile but he had a good reason to. "Then let's go, old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet with a smile.

Everyone went through the space bridge right to Cybertron's core using the relics and the Allspark Cyberton was saved so now all bots, cons and neutrals can come home and help to rebuild everything since it's gonna take a while.

Megatron pov: I don't think I can do this. "Why did I fall for Renee?" I thought to myself, she wouldn't ever go for a mech like me but then again maybe. "You can do it, Megsy!" Kikki cheered, I wish she would stop calling me that.

"Alright, here goes." I thought to myself, I went to find Renee and when I did my breath got caught in my throat because I saw Renee dancing and it breathtaking.

"Can I help you?" Renee asked me, she had stopped dancing when she saw me. "I was hoping...I mean...uh." I shuttered. "You want me to be your mate, right?" Renne asked me, I nodded stupidly at her.

"Alright, but I want to take things slow." Renee said to me, I agreed to this and she started to sing a very beautiful song. [Play Falling in love with a stranger from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Renee** ]

 _Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)_

 _Can be a strange affair_

 _Suddenly you see a stranger_

 _And suddenly enough, you care_

 _You see her in your daydreams_

 _You dream of her each night_

 _Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)_

 _Can strangely be alright_

 _All at once it's all about_

 _Warmth and affection_

 _All at once your life strikes out_

 _In a bold new direction_

 _Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)_

 _Is not so strange at all_

 _Suddenly you meet a stranger_

 _And suddenly you fall_

 _It hurts you when you leave her_

 _You hate to be apart_

 _For you've fallen in love with a stranger (stranger)_

 _But the stranger is no stranger to your heart!_

That song is right since I daydream about Renee and I being together, right now us being mates is what I really want. "Come on, Megsy. Come dance with me." Renee said to me, I would've been upset if someone else called me Megsy but it's alright if Renee calls me that.

"Very well. Here I come." I purred, we started to dance together for hours until we were tired when I laid down I felt Renee climbing me. "You know, I think we'll make an amazing couple." Renee said to me with a wink.

I'm looking foreword to her and I becoming mates forever. "I can't wait to make love with her." I thought with a smirk.

 **Alright! New chapter is done and only one more left! So, I wanna say that I don't own either of the songs used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	11. Til All Are One!

Miko pov: It's been years since we had restored Cybertron and since then osme of our friends had become sparkmates Kikki and the twins had triplets one daughter named Snowflake who looks just like Kikki and two sons named Hotshot and Firestorm they look like both Sunstreaker and Sideswipes.

While Bridget and Bulkhead had a son named T.K. he looks like Bulkhead but has Bridget's eyes, Zoey and Bumblebee had a daughter named Hikari, she has Zoey's hair color and Bee's eyes.

Renee and Megatrom had a daughter named Twilight who has midnight purple and black hair and she has Renee's eye color, Corina and Jazz have a son named Sonicwave he has the same hair color as Corina but has Jazz's eyes.

Jack and Arcee had a daughter named Dawn she has long black hair with Arcee's eyes, Raf and Moonracer had twins their daughter's name is Amy Rose she has short brown hair while their son's name is Knuckles he had spiky brown hair and both had Moonracer's eyes.

Elliot and Elita had a daughter named Odd she has long blond hair and Elita's blue eye's while Wesley and Chromia had a son named Ulrich he has short light brown hair and Chromia's eyes.

The kids love playing pranks like the time they took Ratchet's wrenches and painted them rainbow colors along with putting bows on them then let the wrenches fall on the medic boy Ratchet sure had been mad about that one.

"But still, they shouldn't pull pranks." I said to myself, I was on my way to meet up with my friends when the kids ran by. "Hi, Mom!" Night and Star said to me, I just stared at their retreating forms since I knew they had just finished setting up another prank.

'Boom!' "Get back here this minute, you younglings!" Ratchet yelled, he came out of the med-bay covered glitter. "Oh, so the glitter bomb went off." I thought with a smirk, he chased after the kids but I knew he wouldn't be able to catch them until later.

Third person pov: "Hey, Miko's here!" Kikki said to the others, Miko hugged her friends and told them about what the kids did to Ratchet. "Oh, dear. He's not gonna be happy til he gets them." Corina said to them.

Everyone laughed at the image of Ratchet trying to catch their kids as they manage to get away. "Should we help him or stay out of it?" Zoey asked her friends, they decided against it and started to practice a new song.

[Play Easy Peasy by The Kinnardlys]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _Orange peel under the car seat_

 _I can feel underneath my feet_

 _I don't know how long it's all been there_

 _And is sweetest thing watching you dancing_

 _As you spin making me dizzy_

 _I might fall but you know that I don't care_

 _And if I fall_

 _I don't mind_

 _It will all_

 _Turn out right_

 _'Cause I know_

 _You'll always be the one to catch me_

 _Easy Peasy_

 _Lemon Squeezy_

 _Everything is fine_

 _Easy Breezy_

 _1, 2, 3...it's all because your mine_

 _When the clouds come round_

 _And when life gets tough_

 _Easy Peasy_

 _All we need is love_

 _All that we need is...Love (x2)_

 _Petals make wonderful path ways_

 _We can take different ones all day_

 _never know how long we've been gone_

 _With no end and no beginning_

 _Not one thing will we be missing_

 _Who needs the moon? When we got the sun_

 _And moonbeams fall_

 _I don't mind_

 _Let them fall_

 _I know I_

 _Only call_

 _And you'll always be right there to catch them_

 _Easy Peasy_

 _Lemon Squeezy_

 _Everything is fine_

 _Easy Breezy_

 _1, 2, 3...it's all because your mine_

 _When the clouds come round_

 _And when life gets tough_

 _Easy Peasy_

 _All we need is love_

 _All that we need is...Love (x2)_

 _Oh you bring me sunshine, flowers_

 _Oh you fill my happy hours_

 _All that we need is...Love (x2)_

 _Easy Peasy_

 _Lemon Squeezy_

 _Everything is fine_

 _Easy Breezy_

 _1, 2, 3...it's all because your mine_

 _When the clouds come round_

 _And when life gets tough_

 _And I wish that I_

 _Was made of stronger stuff_

 _We can stand our ground_

 _We can call their bluff_

 _Easy Peasy_

 _All we need is love_

 _All that we need is...Love! (x4)_

Optimus pov: After Ratchet had caught the kids he was about to scold them when we all heard singing. "Mom's singing! Yay!" The kids yelled, they all ran to where the singing was coming from and we went with them.

As we reached the room where our mates were we heard the kids talking to them and telling them how much they loved the new song the rest of us joined in on the conversation.

"The kids are right, that new song was amazing!" Bulkhead said to Bridget. "Thanks hon." Bridget said to him, they all began to talk when Miko came over to me with our kids.

"What did you think?" Miko asked me with a smile. "It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." I said to Miko, I then kissed her. "Ew! Gross!" Night and Star yelled, we laughed at their reactions soon we all went out to have some fun.

"Our future sure is a bright one." Miko said to me with a soft smile. "Yes, it is." I said to her with a smile, I know that our lives will be filled with happiness and a new golden age will begin with our kids but for now will live peacefully.

'Til All Are One.

 **Alright! The last chapter is complete! Well I hope you enjoyed the story and I don't own the song used for the chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
